


Meeting the Statue Friend | Cri/ti/cal ro/le Self Insert | A One-Shot

by AllNateSees



Category: Nope - Fandom, totally not critical role
Genre: Sad, just a one shot w/ guilty self insert, mention of eyeballs, vague mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllNateSees/pseuds/AllNateSees
Summary: The party follows their new acquaintance to a forest filled with statues to meet Arius best friend RiverHad this idea for awhile, wrote this in about an hour and thought to share it here.





	Meeting the Statue Friend | Cri/ti/cal ro/le Self Insert | A One-Shot

"Good Evening River!” The young girl clutches the flowers in her hand and the cloth bag on her shoulder. She prances towards one of the figures in the sea of frozen statues and sets down her bag near the statues feet. The bag slushes as she throws it down, drown liquid pools from the bottom of the bag.

“I have so much to tell you friend.” The girl ignores the few people walking a few steps behind her, jumping back and forth between thoughts and stories. “Oh and one of the people here has a cat! He’s a real cutie. Maybe you will be able to meet him when you come back.” The girl puts her hand on top of one hands of the statue and twirls around the porcelain.

The statue unlike the others around it is decrepit. Its body is wrapped around in green and brown vines, dirt is etched into the edges and folds. The statue wears regular stone dwarf clothing, hair in pigtails. The tiny hands are frozen outstretch grasping for the air. The face of the little girl is mostly covering in dirt and green stains, frozen in terror. 

Molly is the first one to walk up to the two of them. He looks upon the sea of other statues abandoned in this forest then looks back at his new acquaintance and her friend.

“Arius, I still don’t understand why you brought us here.” 

“I didn’t invite you to come with me silly, you followed me all on your own.” Arius stops spinning and drapes her arms over the statues shoulders looking over at Molly and whispers. “He had a circus once River you should have seen it, it was amazing. One day I’ll take you to the circus, and we can have all the candy we want.”

Molly steps closer. “How long has she been like this?”

Arius looks up at the sky to think and tilts her head. “About fifty years I believe so, yes!”

Molly goes wide eyed and turns to the other half of the group. “Fifty years she’s been like this?” Arius shakes her head excitedly.

“How old are you?” Nott asks from the back of the party.

“One hundred.” Being one or meeting someone who is one hundred wasn’t surprising, but in perspective they shouldn’t acting like Arius. Someone who acts childish, surprise or terrified by certain things that teenagers or adults would bat an eye at. Surely someone who is her age doesn’t pick through peoples remains to find what color their eye balls they have. 

Molly has realized that Arius’s child-like actions were probably always intentional. The way she was spoke towards others or the group. Picking up bugs or bones or eyeballs while walking from place to place. Having trouble finding big words to use or just uses one word, it was all for show. 

“You’re a hundred, you’re older then most of us here why are you…so-“ Molly trails off. Arius smiles at him. 

“You mean like a child?” She moves from behind River and sits down next to her crisscrossed, leaning lightly against her legs. 

“Its been so long since I’ve seen my best friend. I am afraid when she wakes up, she won’t recognize me anymore. Or maybe she wont wanna play. I try very hard to stay the same.” She looks up tears brimming her eyes, “I’m very close to finding what happened to her and how to fix it. But its when I do fix it that scares me.”


End file.
